Problems of a Fox
by Bloopbloop14
Summary: When a royal Kitsune enters Ningenkai, she brings trouble, but the trouble she brings isnt only after her, it's also after Kurama...Rating may change and may become HieiXKurama rated T for language and other..."stuff"
1. Sensing the ki

Kurama yawned as he woke up, he sat up and stretched his sore muscles, "Shuichi, are you up

Kurama yawned as he woke up; he sat up and stretched his sore muscles,

"Shuichi, are you up honey?" Shiori asked softly, hoping she hadn't woken her son.

"Y-yes mother, I'm awake" he said tiredly.

"Ok, well breakfast is ready downstairs. Don't be late for school."

'Oh yes, I had forgotten, its Monday, I've got to go to school' he thought.

He sighed and looked at his clock. He had an hour before his school began; he walked into the bathroom and drank in his appearance. His hair was knotted and messy; he had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. Kurama had been having trouble sleeping lately; nightmares had been waking him up at late hours.

He stepped into his shower and turned on the water. He yelped as scorching water burnt his back, he shook his head and quickly turned the water to cold. He sighed in relief as cold water cascaded down his burnt back and took away some of the pain. He took out a bottle of his favorite rose scented shampoo out and massaged his scalp; he rinsed it out and did the same with the conditioner. He washed his body and turned off the water before stepping out of the shower.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and began to brush through his slightly less knotted hair. After 5 minutes, his long red hair was soft and smooth once again. He quickly dried off his body and walked out of his bathroom.

He walked over to his dresser and grabbed his school uniform; he changed quickly and walked downstairs. He saw his mother and his step father eating at the table. His step brother had left already. His mother looked up from the table and her eyes met Kuramas.

"Are you leaving Shuichi?" asked his mother sweetly.

"Yes, I am, I cannot be late." Kurama said in his usual calm tone.

"Oh, alright, have a nice day Shuichi." Shiori told him with a smile, he kissed her on the cheek and walked out of his house.

It was a very nice day out in Kuramas opinion, the sky was blue, the birds were chirping and all the plants were growing. He looked at a bunch of flowers and kneeled in front of them.

"Hello beautiful flowers, it certainly is a nice day out isn't it?"

"Hey Kurama!" a voice called out, he turned too see Yusuke and Kuwabara running toward him.

"Oh, hello Yusuke, Kuwabara." The two caught up to him and walked beside their friend

"Oh god, I hate Mondays, there the worst." Yusuke complained

"I personally enjoy Mondays" Kurama said smiling at his friends.

"Well that's because you're a nerd Kurama!" Yusuke said grinning.

Kurama gasped and sniffled as if he had been offended by the comment, Kuwabara laughed at looked at Kurama.

"Oh, we're here, we'll see you later Kurama".

Kurama looked over and saw they had reached his school, he looked back at his friends and nodded, and they said their goodbyes and parted ways.

It was the middle of the day and as usual, Kurama was answering every question, each of his answers were correct, and he was worshiped by his teachers and the girls in his school. During a test, he was just about finished and he began to walk over to his teacher's desk to turn it in, when he felt shivers run up and down his spine.

'What is this ki…? I've never felt it before…'

As quickly as the energy was there it was gone, and was replaced with a feeling of nausea, he vision doubled and he swayed, he fell to his knees and held his head.

"Shuichi what's wrong?!" his teacher called, he grabbed Kuramas shoulders and shook him slightly.

Kuramas vision began to darken, the last thing he remembered was his teacher calling his name.

'Everything is so bright…' Kurama opened his eyes and saw white. 'I'm in the hospital…?'

He attempted to sit up, bad mistake; he groaned as his head began to pound and laid back down.

"Hn, stupid fox…"

He smiled softly and looked to the side; Hiei was sitting on the windowsill looking at the bed stricken Kurama. He jumped down and walked over to the fox, his eyes trailed over his friends face.

"You don't look ill; I don't know why those stupid ningens insist on keeping you here."

"I must have collapsed in my class. The last thing I remember is some strange ki…"

Hiei was silent for a moment. "So you felt it too…"

Kurama looked up and nodded.

Just then, a doctor walked into the room. He looked at Hiei with a questioning look, before returning his attention to Kurama.

"So Mr. Minamono, what happened today? Your teacher said you just collapsed in the middle of class."

"I felt slightly dizzy, I didn't have time too eat this morning, so I must have felt a bit light headed." The lie slid off Kuramas tongue so easily, it sounded so convincing, it almost made Hiei shiver.

"Oh, well, make sure too eat before you go to school, its true when we say breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You should be able to leave soon, your mother was very worried when we called her, and she's filling out your release forms now."

"Thank you doctor."

The doctor walked out of the room and Hiei gave Kurama a look.

"He actually believed your lie, stupid human…"

Kurama laughed quietly, although he refused to show it, he was still confused about the ki he felt, and he was determined to figure it out.


	2. Yasashii Seirei

The incident in the class spread like wildfire around the school. Kurama groaned as another one of his fan girls ran up too him and began bombarding him with questions, he had to say he was fine about thirteen times until she finally left him alone. And his mother was even worse, she had been making sure that he ate before he left, that morning she made him pancakes, and she said he couldn't leave until he ate them all, which he did reluctantly.

As the final bell rang, Kurama was out of the room before anyone else was up. He walked as quickly as he could, praying no one else would ask him anything. He was ten steps away from his house, when a shudder ran down his spine. It was the same ki he felt before, but it was stronger this time, and it was close by. He quickly opened his door and set his bag down by the front steps before taking off towards the forest.

The ki was getting stronger, Kurama jumped up onto a branch and his eyes scanned the forest.

'_It's heading north'_ he thought before jumping down and running once again. He stopped abruptly as the same feeling of nausea hit again. _'No…I will not loose it again…'_ He shook his head and ran as fast as he could towards the ki.

Kurama yelped as a hand grabbed his hair and yanked him into a bush, he turned too see the offender and he quickly calmed.

"Hiei, don't do that!"

"Quiet Fox, it's coming this way." Hiei whispered sharply. Kurama lowered his spirit energy so no one could sense him and shut his mouth as he looked through the bush; he saw a figure emerge from the trees. Hiei's brow knit together with confusion, Kuramas eyes widened with shock.

A girl walked out, she looked Kuramas age, her hair was jet black, with silver streaks, it went down a half an inch past her shoulders, her bangs covering one of her eyes. She had only a fragment of her hair in two long pigtails. Her eyes were crystal blue, with a gold ring around the pupil, and she wore a black halter top, a silver spade symbol was attached to a black choker, the skirt she wore was only two inches above her knees, but her legs were covered by black leggings with lace at the bottom. Black knee high boots had sharp heals, sharper than most heals were supposed too have.

But the most surprising features on the girl were her pointy ears, on top of her head, two black fox ears poked out. She had a black fox tail with silver strips of fur standing out; her skin deathly pale and she had whiskers protruding from her cheeks. She yawned, exposing her sharp fangs and scratched her fox ears, she stretched and Kurama saw her sharp nails, they were much like Yoko's.

"Is that…Yasashii Seirei?" Kurama asked in a shocked tone.

"Yeah, no doubt, why is she in Ningenkai?"

"I…don't know…"

Yasashii's ears perked up and she looked at the bush and growled. "Who's there?" she said between grit teeth.

Kurama stood and walked out of the bushes while Hiei jumped onto the branch of a nearby tree. Yasashii's eyes narrowed as she looked between the demon and the human, her eyes glinted with curiosity and she took a step forward.

Before she could say anything, an ogre ran out of the darkness, it charged at Yasashii and raised its fist. She smirked and held up her hand, a burst of spirit energy shoot out of her hand and burnt the ogre too a crisp, its ashes blowing away in the wind. Her attention turned back too Kurama and Hiei, both only looked slightly surprised, but Hiei glared at her and looked away.

"I'm Shuichi Minamono, and this rude demon is Hiei Jaganashi." Kurama said, politely as usual.

"Hn" was Hiei's only response.

"I'm Yasashii Seirei" she replied, she growled as she looked at Kurama, "Are you gonna rat me out too my father human?"

Kurama smiled and shook his head, "You must have a good reason for running from your home," his expression then turned cold "but if things become to hectic here, I may have too."

She scoffed as her body became surrounded by spirit energy, the silver in her hair faded only too be replaced with blue, her fox ears, tail, and whiskers disappeared and her teeth softened around the edges and her pointy ears turned into human ears. Her eyes darkened a bit; her normal demon eyes were too light to look human. Her shirt turned to a black spaghetti strap shirt with red lace lining the hem, her skirt disappeared while her leggings grew into black skin tight jeans, and her boots became black and white knee high converse.

She looked at them and smiled, "Do I look human?" she asked happily.

Kurama nodded and Hiei 'Hn'd', which Yasashii took as a yes. She jumped up and punched the air. "Yeah, now they'll never find me!"

"Where will you be staying?" Kurama asked softly, Yasashii's smile dropped and she scratched where her fox ears would have been.

"Um…I don't know…"

"Why don't you let her stay at your house Fo-…Shuichi…?" Hiei said blankly.

"Yeah Shuichi, can I, please" Yasashii stared at him with big pleading eyes

Kurama looked in between them both and sighed, he pulled out his cell phone and called his mother, he made up a story that Yasashii had run away from home because her mother and father had been hurting her and Shiori quickly agreed. Yasashii tackled him and thanked him over and over again.

When the reached his home, Shiori gave Yasashii and Hiei a big motherly hug and offered them a cup of tea, which they eagerly accepted, Hiei accepted for fear of having Kurama on his ass.

"Oh honey, you can sleep in the guest room, Shuichi will show you around the house, please make yourself comfortable."

Yasashii bowed and thanked her before walking up the stairs and into the guest room. Kurama walked up there to check up on her and found she was already asleep, he smiled softly and turned down the lights, he walked out of the room too leave her in peace.

He failed to notice the pair of green eyes watching him hungrily; a toothy sadistic grin covered the demons face as he jumped away from Kuramas window.

"So…" It said in a menacing tone, "I've found the beautiful Yoko Kurama, the master shall be pleased…"


	3. The sickness

Hiei slid Kuramas window opened and climbed in quietly, he didn't want too disturb the fox while he slept

Hiei slid Kuramas window opened and climbed in quietly, he didn't want too disturb the fox while he slept. Hiei knew Kuramas nightmares had gotten worse, so he sat on his windowsill and shivered, he looked around Kuramas room, his eyes settled on a blanket and pillow that was folded neatly on the end of Kuramas bed.

He jumped down and walked over to the kitsunes bed and picked up the note that was set on the blankets and pillows, he almost smiled as he read the note.

'_I left these out here for you Hiei _

_-Shiori'_

He spread sat on the window sill and covered himself with the blanket, he sat on the pillow and his head rested on the window. He got about a solid hour of sleep until the sound of whimpering woke him up, he looked over too where Kurama slept and walked over to him. Kurama's body was entwined with the sheets and he was sweating, his expression was a pained one and he whimpered in his sleep.

'_This one seems worse than the others...a lot worse…'_ Hiei thought too himself.

His suspicions were confirmed when Kurama began to scream and thrash in his sleep,

"Shuichi wake up!" Hiei panicked as Kurama continued to scream

Yasashii's eyes snapped open and she ran into Kurama's room, Shiori and his step father Kazuya close behind.

"What happened to him Hiei? Why is he screaming?" Yasashii asked.

"I don't know he's having a nightmare." Hiei continued to shake Kurama.

Shiori ran over to her son and held him close, "Shuichi, baby wake up, it's ok, it's just a nightmare, come on honey wake up…" she said softly into his ear.

Kurama's eyes snapped open, his screams stopped and his breathing was quick and shallow. His looked up at his mother with terrified emerald eyes, though he was awake, he was still shaking violently.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" Kazuya asked, putting a hand on Kurama's shoulder.

"N-Nothing father…I'm sorry to have woken you all…"

Shiori pet his head lovingly and held her son close, she kissed his head and told everyone they should go back too bed, Yasashii looked at Kurama and gave him a tight hug before leaving back to the guest room. Hiei walked back over too the windowsill and fell back asleep, Kazuya kissed his wife and Kurama's head and left the room.

Shiori looked into her sons eyes, "Shuichi, please…what was your nightmare about, please tell me…"

His nightmare was horrid, he had been captured by demons and tortured to the brink of death, before the killed him, he was forced to watch his friends and family decapitated before his eyes; he watched all of Ningenkai, Rekai, and Makai burn, hearing the screams of innocent people.

He knew he couldn't tell his mother that, "I dreamt I was being chased by an evil person…and I could not get away…"

"Oh baby," she hugged him tightly, "I'll never let anything happen to you, I love you…" Shiori smiled and Kurama smiled weakly back. She kissed his cheek and walked over to Hiei, she picked the small demon up with a bit a difficulty and looked at her son. "Shuichi, may Hiei sleep in your bed tonight, I cannot let him sleep on the windowsill."

"Of course mother" He got out of his bed and took his friend out of his mothers' arms and set him in his bed.

His mother left them alone and Kurama crawled back into bed, as soon as he closed his eyes, images of his nightmare ran through his mind, he whimpered and sat up.

"Fox"

Kurama gasped and covered his mouth; Hiei looked up at him with red eyes and sat up next to him. Kurama opened his mouth to apologize, but a chocked sob escaped his throat, tears shown his eyes as closed his mouth and wiped his eyes. He tried to apologize again, but Hiei cut him off by hugging him, the kitsune closed his eyes and laid down with Hiei, his head resting on Hiei's chest, his arms still wrapped protectively around the fox demon.

The two demons slept soundly the rest of the night.

Kurama's alarm startled Hiei and he quickly shut it off, he looked down at the fox too see that he was still sleeping, his eyes widened as he saw Kurama. The fox was sweating and his face was flushed, Hiei put a hand up too the Fox's forehead and jerked it away. He was burning up, Hiei jumped out of Kurama's bed and swayed on his feet, he covered his mouth to keep himself from vomiting and ran into the bathroom and puked into the toilet.

Hiei spit into the toilet before flushing it and rinsing his mouth, he stumbled out of Kuramas room and into the hall. He walked into Yasashii's room only too see the same thing, she was flushed and sweating, what was going on?

"Sh-Shiori!" Hiei called, falling too his knees.

Shiori ran out of her room looking healthy and gasped.

"Hiei what's wrong?" she asked, the concern was clear in her voice.

"Sh-Shuichi, Y-Yasashii, and I have f-fallen ill, I-I..." Hiei was caught off as he gagged and covered his mouth.

Shiori ran over to a closet and pulled out a bucket and set it in front of Hiei, she rubbed his back as he vomited into the bucket. When he was done his breathing was ragged. Shiori called Kazuya and asked him too carry Hiei back too her son's room, Kazuya picked him up and walked down the hall, the entire way there Hiei was holding himself back from beheading the human.

Shiori brought two cups of water into Kurama's room and set the down on a table, she had already given one to Yasashii. She told Hiei that she was staying home from work today and that he should get too sleep. He thanked her once again before lying back down and drifting to sleep.


	4. Recovering and Evil Plots

Hiei sat on Kurama's windowsill mentally cursing himself.

'_Only stupid ningens get sick…and why isn't the rest of Kurama's family ill …? Why is it only us?'_

His thoughts were cut short when he heard movement from Kurama's bed. He looked over and saw Kurama sit up, he smirked when Kurama held his head and groaned.

"It seems that everyone except your ningens family has fallen ill. I thought you were comatose for a few hours, until you shifted in your sleep."

"Th-that's odd…what time is I-it?" Kurama asked shakily.

"About 4:34 pm" (A/N Haha that's what time it is here)

Kurama looked slightly shocked; he'd never slept in so late. Hiei seemed too read his thoughts.

"You slept so late due too the sickness."

Kurama nodded and stood shakily too his feet, he swayed a bit but steadied himself and walked over too his desk. He pulled his rose and all the seeds from his hair and sat down; he took out a sheet of paper and a pen and began to scribble something down. Hiei stood down from the windowsill and made his way toward the busy Kitsune.

'Yasashii Seirei comes into Ningenkai; Hiei, Yasashii and I fall ill; all ningens are unaffected'

Kurama set down his pen and walked into his bathroom, bringing a few seeds with him. He transferred some of his spirit energy into one of the seeds and it sprouted into a red flower, he did the same with another seed, only it evolved into a smaller purple flower. He crushed the two flowers together and walked carefully out of his room and down the steps, still holding the remnants of the flowers.

He asked his mother too make three cups of tea with the crushed flower petals, he told her that they flowers were simply a tea sweetener. She happily did what she was asked too and Kurama walked back upstairs.

"That should work…" he said softly.

"It better, Mukuro will have my head if I'm not back soon…"

Kurama chuckled quietly. Kurama quickly put the paper away and stood as his mother walked in holding three cups of tea.

"Your tea is ready Shuichi," she smiled as she handed two warm cups of tea to Hiei and Kurama.

"Thank you mother, it's highly appreciated. Please leave the third cup in here."

"Of course Shu-Kun, call me if you need anything." She smiled sweetly and left the room.

The boys downed the tea and suddenly felt rather dizzy, the room began to spin and Kurama pushed Hiei onto the bed (A/N, it's not what you think). Kurama picked up the other cup of tea and stumbled into Yasashii's room, he held her up and placed the tea cup to her lips and tilted her head back so the tea slid down her throat. He then set her back down and made his way back too his room, where he collapsed on the ground.

XXXX

The small black demon knelled in front of his master shaking slightly. His master looked down at him and shooed the giggling girls surrounding him away, they all pouted before walking out of the throne room.

"Well, what do you want? I have more entertaining things to do then listen too you rant about nonsense" his voice was cold and cruel.

"M-Master, I have located Yoko Kurama, just as you asked, he is in Ningenkai…"

"What is he doing there?" The master asked angrily.

"He is with his ningen family, it seems that he had taken on a human form before he died, he is now living there with them…he is with Hiei Jaganashi and Yasashii Seirei, the daughter of Kyoudai, the king of the northern kingdoms..."

"Interesting…this may be harder than I thought, but it does not matter, I will get Yoko, and he will fight for me. Then I can conquer the north."

The small demon bowed before running quickly out of the throne room. He stopped in the hall way and looked back at the large oak doors, he sighed.

"I hope Yoko is ready…no one has ever won against the master…he will do _anything _to make you fight…" He whimpered before running down the hall into the servant corridors.

XXXX

When Kurama awoke, he was lying on his bed, he looked around the room, yet Hiei was nowhere, he couldn't even sense his ki.

"He must have returned to Makai…oh well. At least the tea worked, I didn't expect it too work so soon…"

"It wasn't that quick"

The other voice startled Kurama and he jumped, he looked at the foot of his bed and saw demon Yasashii. She looked at him with her icy blue eyes.

"So you're Yoko Kurama?" she asked, tilting her head too the side.

Kurama's eyes narrowed, "How did you find out Yasashii?"

"What do you take me for, an idiot? When you slept, you regained your ki, and I recognized it immediately. I just didn't think you were still alive, all the stories said you died when I still hadn't even seen beyond my home." She explained.

"Your father kept you in your home that long?"

"He's a bit over protective, just a bit…" she laughed nervously and scratched her ears.

"I'm guessing my mother isn't home?" Kurama asked, looking at her ears and tail.

"No, she went out after I went downstairs and told her Hiei left and you and I were feeling better. She came in, checked your temperature and mine, and left, she should return soon."

Kurama nodded and climbed out of his bed. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:45; he sighed and began to brush his soft hair and yawned, showing his small yet sharp human fangs. He looked at Yasashii in annoyance when he heard her giggle.

"May I ask, what is so funny Yasashii?"

"Your fangs are so tiny, they could barley hurt a ningen…" she giggled for a few more seconds.

The phone rang and she jumped back and growled, looking around, this time Kurama laughed and Yasashii's face was red with embarrassment. He picked up the phone and yelped when a loud voice began talking on the other line.

"Kurama, were the hell have you been?! I haven't seen you in two days! Are you dead?! I swear if you're dead, I'm going to kill you!" Yusuke screamed into the speaker.

"Yusuke, please calm down, I have been ill and have stayed home. I also have a young girl staying at my home and have been making her comfortable."

"Wow Kurama, I never thought you'd be with a girl, no offense, I always thought you had a thing for Hiei."

Kurama was fuming with anger, but didn't let it show.

"No Yusuke, Hiei and I are friends, nothing more, and I have no romantic feelings toward Yasashii."

Yasashii nodded and gave Kurama a sharp, toothy smile.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night man, hey when do we get too meet her? Let's meet at the park, ok? Ok, I'll call Kuwabara, bye Kurama."

Before he had a chance to protest, Yusuke hung up. Kurama growled out Yusuke's name and looked at Yasashii.

"We are meeting my friends at the park, revert back too your human form and I'll change."

"Alright, hurry up; I wanna meet your friends." Yasashii jumped off his bed and skipped into the hall, giving Kurama his privacy.

Kurama pulled his shirt and pants off and threw them into the hamper. He pulled out blue jeans and a tight black shirt; he put his seeds and his rose in his hair and reluctantly put his hair in a ponytail. He walked out in the hallway and saw Yasashii sitting on the railing, he didn't react when she fell backwards; he simply looked over the rail and saw her land gracefully on her feet and walk to the door.

She put on her converse and tied them up, she looked up at him and walked out the door; he walked downstairs and slipped on his shoes and wrote his mother a note so she wouldn't worry. He walked out of his house and made his way towards the park, Yasashii close behind him.


	5. Kagai attacks

It was ten a clock by the time they reached the park, Yasashii had stopped too collect some small blue flowers before eating them and almost vomiting, apparently she thought they were some sort of candy. They sat on a bench and Yasashii looked around curiously, sniffing the cold October air.

They heard footsteps behind them and turned too see Yusuke and Kuwabara about fifteen feet away. Yasashii grinned and stood with Kurama, who smiled calmly and walked over to greet his friends.

"Hello Yusuke, hello Kuwabara."

"Hey Kurama," Yusuke looked at Yasashii, "Hello person whom I do not know, I'm Yusuke Urameshi, and this stupid idiot is Kazuma Kuwabara."

"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled before swinging his fist at Yusuke, who easily dodged the punch.

"Hi, I'm Yasashii…."

Yusuke looked at her oddly, "That sounds like a name Koenma mentioned."

"That's because she's Yasashii Seirei, the only daughter of Kyoudai and Yasui, the king and queen of the northern Kingdoms in Makai." Kurama explained.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other and at Yasashii.

"Um, Kurama, maybe you've been over using that big brain of yours, she's not a demon."

"Fox demon actually, and yes I am."

Youkai surrounded Yasashii and her demon self surfaced, she sneezed once and her ear twitched.

"I told you she was Yasashii."

"Oh wow that's so awesome!" Kuwabara ran up too her and pet her ears, earning a slap in the face, followed by a laugh from Yasashii.

"Ow!" he stumbled back and held his cheek.

"Sorry, reflex." She smiled and looked at the laughing Yusuke.

"Finally someone slaps him!" he calmed after a few more seconds of hysterical laughter.

Kurama laughed nervously, until his nose caught something in the wind. A moment later Yasashii growled and looked around the park.

"Some one is here…it smells like Kagai…"

Kurama looked at her, "You mean your fathers' enemy, he's the ruler of the South isn't he?"

"Yes, he and my father are currently at war, he's trying to gain control of our land."

Yusuke looked around the park, they heard rustle in the bushes and he looked over. "Hey, something's over there!"

Yasashii quickly turned back to her human self, in case it was a ningen and stood in a battle position. Kurama reached in his pulled up hair and pulled out a rose, Yusuke aimed at the figure, and Kuwabara was about to summon his spirit sword.

A small little rabbit jumped out and looked at them all curiously; it scratched one of its long ears and hopped away, Yusuke sighed in relief. Kurama put his rose back into the soft confidents of his hair, Yasashii's ears picked up the noise before anyone else, quickly she turned to face Kurama.

"Kurama move!"

"Wh-" Kurama was cut off when a cold hand grabbed his wrist; he turned and found himself face to face with the ruthless Kagai.

"Kurama!" Yusuke ran over towards Kagai, who looked over and kicked Yusuke in the stomach, sending him flying into a tree. Yusukes back slammed into the trunk and blood sputtered out of his mouth.

Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword and charged at Kagai.

"Come here so I can break your face you bastard!"

Kagai smirked and punched Kuwabara in the chest, when blood dripped from his mouth, Kuwabara could only assume he cracked or broke a rib. He clutched his chest and looked at Kagai, who smirked and kicked him in the side of the head, knocking Kuwabara unconscious.

Kagai gasped in pain and looked down at his side too see a large gash. He looked up and smirked when he saw Kurama wielding his rose whip. He lashed out at Kurama with nails sharper then knives, Kurama jumped back narrowly avoiding his nails.

Yasashii growled and tackled Kagai and bit into his shoulder, he yelped and grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground. She yelped and looked at Kurama, "Run Kurama, he's after you!"

"I will not leave you all…" He said calmly

"Kurama go! We'll take care of him!" Kurama looked at Yusuke who was pointing at Kagai.

"Spirit Gun!" He fired at Kagai, who smirked and jumped over the blast; he dove towards Yusuke before anyone could see him and punched him in the neck, cracking his windpipe.

Yusuke coughed and collapsed. Kurama glared at Kagai and swung his rose whip at him, Kagai grinned and disappeared.

'_Where did he go? I can't even sense his spirit energy anymore!' _Kurama looked around frantically.

"Behind you Kitsune." Kurama turned sharply, before he could see Kagai, he fell to the ground, he was out cold.

Kagai caught the fox before he hit the ground and his eyes traced over his prone body.

"Lean, toned muscle, and he's very beautiful in his human form." Kagai looked at Yasashii, "And he seems to have connections with my enemy's daughter." He smirked and disappeared, Kurama in his arms.

**XXXX**

Hiei looked up into the night sky, as he stood his eyes narrowed.

"Something is out of place; I can't sense Kurama in the city anymore."

He ran too the park where he last sensed Kurama and was almost shocked. He walked over to Yusuke and Kuwabara and sighed.

'_We'll need Yukina to heal the detective and the fool.' _He opened a portal to Makai and with picked up his two friends, he looked back and saw Yasashii standing, she shook her head and looked at Hiei.

"Hiei…"

"Hn, save it _princess_, explain when we get to Genkai's temple."

Yasashii nodded and took Kuwabara out of Hiei's arms and jumped through the portal, Hiei following.

"_Where are you, stupid fox…I swear, I'll kill whoever has taken you away…"_

**hey, this is Sofa :D, how do u like my story? Please please review :DD tell me if I should make this a yaoi too :PP**


	6. Captive

Kurama's eyes fluttered open, he groaned as he felt a throbbing pain in his head, it hurt to open his eyes

Kurama's eyes fluttered open, he groaned as he felt a throbbing pain in his head, it hurt to open his eyes. He forced them open and took in his surroundings; he was chained to a large bed, his feet were chained to the end of the bed, practically stretching him. The room had an eerie feeling; the walls were crimson red resembling the color of blood. The carpets were black tile and all the furniture looked early Victorian.

He struggled against the chains and gasped as he felt his spirit energy begin to drain.

'_Alright, let's think about this, these chains absorb my spirit energy if I attempt to break free of them. The man who has taken me here isn't here; I can't' sense him in a 2 mile radius.'_

He closed his eyes and thought of ways to escape his thoughts were interrupted when he felt Kagais spirit energy return. He closed his eyes and fell limb when he heard the door open, footsteps advanced toward him and an icy hand brushed against his forehead.

"It seems you're still under the affect of my sickness, hehe, I hope you didn't think your flowers could cure it that easily…come on now, open your eyes, I know your awake."

Kurama's eyes opened slowly and he glared at Kagai,

"Release me…" his voice was cold and his eyes were hard. He clenched his fist as Kagai traced his finger down his cheek.

Kagai grabbed a fistful of Kurama's hair and pulled him up; he pressed a cup with a thick black liquid inside and smirked.

"Drink."

Kurama closed his mouth and looked away; Kagai growled and plugged his nose. Kurama clenched his eyes shut and gasped for air; Kagai saw his chance and tipped the cup forward, the liquid seeping down Kuramas throat. Kurama's eyes widened and he gagged as the "liquid" dripped into his stomach.

"There, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Wha-What was Th-that?!" Kurama managed between gags and coughs.

Kagai snickered as Kurama's question was answered, Kurama's body fell limb, but he remained conscious. Kurama growled when he tried to move, but his body felt as heavy as steal.

"It's a potion, it paralyzes its victim but they can still blink, breath, and speak, yet it does not render him unconscious."

Kurama tried to move his limbs, but they refused too shift. He looked at Kagai with hate filled eyes.

"Once I can move…I will get out, and I will kill you."

Kagai smirked, "But until then, you're helpless."

Kagai walked over too a dark corner of the room, before coming back with something in his hands, which made Kurama's heart stop.

**Yes yes i know this chapter is short, but i'm on total writers block, so i'll try to update soon.**


End file.
